


Fear Not This Night

by ALIKAI



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Anger, Comfort Sex, Confusion, Deadpool cameo, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sadness, Sexual Tension, haunted, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALIKAI/pseuds/ALIKAI
Summary: This is my first ever Spiderman/Captain America fanfiction so please bear with me. Also thank you for checking this story out





	1. Blue with a speck of green

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Spiderman/Captain America fanfiction so please bear with me. Also thank you for checking this story out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever Spider-man/ Captain America fanfiction. Thank you all for reading this. This chapter did get re-upload, to those of you who already read chapter 1 more details have been added.

Since Gwen had died Peter has never been himself. It's been about six months since The Spider-man has been seen swinging around New York. He moved out of Aunt May's apartment and got his own. He felt like such a burden on her that he decided it was time for him to finally leave and be on his own.

As the sun shines through dark curtains Peter's sleepy eyes slowly open. He turns his head to see what time it is. 8:28 AM. Peter then closes his eyes, takes in a long breath, and exhales heavily as he opens his eyes again. 

"Another pointless day," Peter says. He slowly sits up on his small bed. "Time to get dressed for work I guess..."

Peter has felt that there is no need for Spider-man anymore. Since the disappearance of the Spider-man, The Daily Bugle has pretty much gone out of business as Spider-man was the one who kept them in business. Since The Daily Bugle closed Peter had to find another job. Luckily he did, not too far from his apartment. It's called Maria's Taco Shop, one of the best places for tacos, burritos, chimichangas and other Mexican foods.

As Peter heads out of his apartment he breathes out a deep sigh, "Let's see what this day will bring," he says as he starts to walk to work. 

As he starts walking his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and sees that it's Aunt May calling. Talking to her always makes Peter feel better.

"Hi, Aunt May."

"You're not at work already are you, Sweetie?"

 

"No, not yet Aunt May, everything okay?"

"Of course, Dear, I just wanted to see how your morning is going is all."

"Oh…” Peter hesitates. “It's going okay so far; it's really beautiful outside."

"I’m glad to hear it is, Dear. I wanted to ask you if you’d like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan. I'll head over when I get off work."

"Okay sweetie. You be careful okay?"

"I will, Aunt May thank you, I love you."

"I love you too, Dear"

 

Ever since Peter had moved out, Aunt May had been worried sick about him.

 

“Why must you leave, Peter?” she had asked.

 

“I think it's time for me to start my own life, Aunt May. I'm thinking of going to college to major in some kind of science.”

 

However, Peter had known that leaving wasn't for him to experience life and attend college. No, Peter had left because he felt trapped. He felt like a burden on Aunt May. Peter wanted to be alone, he didn't want May to see him “broken”.

 

“I promise, I’ll visit you and call you when I have the chance. I just want to get a taste of life.”

 

“Promise me you'll call me every night Peter.”

 

“I will. I love you, Aunt May.”

 

“I love you too, Peter.”

 

They had given each other a long hug, and before Aunt May knew, he was gone. Now she wishes he could just move back in with her, not just because she's worried for him but also because she gets lonely, ever since Ben died. 

 

As Peter walks into work, his manager, David Wolf, who is cleaning the counter top gives Peter a warm smile. "Mornin’ Peter."

 

"Good morning, Mr. Wolf." 

Halfway through the day, Peter finally has his 30 minute break and decides to eat a chicken burrito with rice and beans. He sits down but before he can even get a bite from his burrito an employee approaches him and sits in front of him.

 

“Hey Parker, what you got there?”

 

“Hey Ryan, it's just a plain burrito.”

 

“Come on man, you have to pack it with everything. Besides you seem a little slimmer than usual, you could really use the extra protein.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

Ryan was about to speak again but got cut off when his manager yelled at him.

 

“RYAN!”

 

“Well that's my cue, see ya Parker.”

 

As Ryan ran back to work, Peter turned the TV on and started to watch the news. It was The Avengers that were on today.

As Peter was watching the news from his seat, Mr. Wolf was watching from the main counter of the restaurant. 

 

"We're pretty fortunate aren't we, Peter? To have such people risk their lives for us every day.” 

 

Peter sits in silence for a moment, looks down and looks back up to the TV as Captain America is giving a speech. 

 

"Yeah… I guess so.”

 

As the day progresses, business is slow at Peter's job. Nobody really came in. One customer here and there but nothing special. 

As it’s almost closing time Peter starts to clean up a bit until a man with a black hoodie on walks into the place and waits at the counter. Peter makes his way behind the counter and asks the man if he’s ready to order.

"What can I get you, Sir?"

In a low voice the man says, "I want 2 twelve-packs of chimichangas."

"Sure thing. Anything else?”

 

“No, that'll be it for me.”

 

“It'll be $25.68, please."

 

The man hands Peter $50. "Keep the change, kid."

Peter blinks in surprise, "Ar-are you sure?"

"Trust me, I don't need it."

"Thank you, I'll be right out with your chimichangas."

Peter rushes into the kitchen and tells the other workers the man's order.

 

“Hey guys I need 24 chimichangas.”

 

“Seriously Parker, we just finished putting everything away.” Ryan told Peter as the others just sighed in annoyance.

 

“Sorry guys, I promise I'll make the next order if another customer comes in.”

 

The other workers just ignored him and started making the chimichangas. Peter thinks how strange this man is, considering the fact that a stranger gave him an extra $20, usually everyone fights for their change back even if it's a penny. Another thing that bothered Peter was that he wasn't able see his face clearly, other than some deep scars in his face. It was difficult for Peter to get a clear image of him as the big hoodie really shaded his face. 

"Order up!" a worker says, cutting into Peter's thoughts.

"Here you go sir, have a safe night and thank you again."

"Don't mention it, kid."

Peter watches the man leave, curious as to who he was and wondering if he was really going to eat all 24 chimichangas. 

Just then his alarm goes off and it's time for him to go over to Aunt May's for dinner. 

 

"I’m heading out Mr. Wolf, see ya Monday."

 

"Be careful out there Peter, it's dangerous this time of day."

With that Peter gives a nod and starts walking to May's place. 

Peter loves to walk at night. He finds it soothing the way the wind feels against his face and gets comforted by the sounds of the leaves shaking against each other. He finally reaches Aunt May's place and knocks on the door.

"There you are, Peter. Come in dear it must be cold out there."

"Thank you, Aunt May" Peter says as he gives her a warm smile.”

"So how was work at that Taco Shop?"

"Ehh it's okay, it's nothing special but certainly pays better than The Daily Bugle."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah..."

Aunt May can hear the sadness in Peter's voice. It breaks her heart to see him that way. He doesn't smile like he used to, laugh like he used to. She sighs over the thought of Peter not being Spider-man for the last six months. But of course she can't bring that up as Peter doesn't know she knows. 

"Aunt May? Everything okay? Peter says, worried.

"Of course, just thinking is all, Are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah, what did you make?"

"Your favorite, lasagna with garlic bread"

"Thank you, Aunt May!" 

As they both eat and talk some more Peter starts to feel depressed again. 

 

‘Come on Peter, don't do this now. Why do I feel this way? I can't do this in front of Aunt May.’

 

“Sorry, I'm going to use the bathroom really quick.”

 

Aunt May gives him a concerned look as he gets up and walks out. He locks the door and slowly turns around to face himself in the mirror. He starts to cry. He walks up to the sink, looks at himself in the mirror, puts both hands on both sides of the sink and stares at himself while tears flow down his face.

 

‘Get yourself together Peter! Come on! I'm strong… but I feel weak. Ben… I can't do this anymore. Gwen… look at me I'm a mess!’

 

‘I let you die Ben, I let you die Gwen. I'm a failure. Peter Parker let Ben die. Spider-man killed Gwen. I don't fit in either world.’

 

Peter has the urge to scream out in pain, but can't. He desperately wants to see Gwen again, touch her hand again, but just can't. Peter wishes he could talk to Ben again. But he can't.

 

Peter, finally able to stop crying looks at himself in the mirror again. His eyes are red. He washes his face, dries it, takes a deep breath and leaves the bathroom.

 

Aunt May gasps as Peter re-enters the kitchen. She sees how red his eyes are, and knows very well what just happened. She rushes up to him, and cups his face with her hands.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

 

"I think it's time for me to go now."

He tries move away from her hands but is stopped as she turns him back to face her. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker! You sit down right now!"

"Aunt May, please, I just have to go."

"You will sit and you will talk to me. I've had enough of you holding in everything that you’re feeling. Now talk."

"I don't know what to say."

"Peter look at me."

Peter finally turns to face her and is shocked to see tears in her eyes. This is the reason why he moved out in the first place; he didn't want to cause May more pain and sadness because of his inner suffering. 

"Peter, do you think it was easy when I lost Ben?"

Peter shook his head.

"And do you think that I've gotten over his death?"

Peter shook his head.

"Correct. I haven't. Because I love him too much I never will."

"But how do you do it Aunt May... How do you go on to the next day still smiling? Still happy? And still filled with so much love? And not feel like every day is pointless?"

"I think of how Ben would want me to be. I also do it for you. So you can see that if I can deal with it, so can you. It's been two years already since he's passed. And every day that goes by, it is a challenge. But I get through it, Peter. I know this isn't easy on you, Dear. I don't expect you to ever get over her death. But I expect you to find a way to deal with it, as I have, and not let the sadness consume who Peter Parker once was."

"But what can I do Aunt May? How do I deal with it, I don’t know where to start."

"That’s the beauty of life, to discover something we thought we could never love or do. You'll find something to help deal with it, that I promise. Patience is key though, Peter."

Peter wipes the tears from Aunt May's face and gives her a hug. "Thank you, Aunt May" He whispers in her ear. 

"No more secrets Peter, from now on I want you to tell me what you're really feeling."

"Of course, I love you Aunt May, I would be lost without you."

"It's why I'm here, Peter."

"I better get going, before it gets later."

"Of course dear. Please be careful on your way home okay?" 

"I will. Good night, Aunt May"

Peter walks down the steps of May's apartment and finally heads home. As he walks, he thinks about everything that they discussed. He knows she's right. Aunt May is always right. He needs to find a way to–

"Hey you! You got any money!"

 

Peter's spidey senses goes crazy once the man calls him. Peter turns to face him and can tell this guy is homeless. He’s wearing clothes that are two times his size that are ripped and torn everywhere. And by Peter's guess he probably hasn't shaved in years.

"No, look I don't want any trouble. I'm just trying to make my way–"

The stranger pushes Peter into a wall and holds a knife to his neck. 

"No money, huh? Then I guess you wouldn't mind me slitting your worthless throat and checking for myself."

‘Ok,’ Peter thinks. ‘What do I, do I jump over him, knock him unconscious and risk getting slashed somewhere along the way? Or do I just web him to the wall and possibly give away my identity?’

 

‘He's going to slit my throat any second now! Screw it, jump over h–!’ 

 

“Oof!” gasps the man as a shield flies from around the corner and smashes into him, sending him flying and knocking Peter over.

"Nice hit, Captain."

"Thanks, Sam, Clint... You guys mind turning that guy over to the police?"

"Sure thing,” Sam says as Clint nods his head.

Peter, still a little dazed by what just happened, looks up and sees someone he can't make out walking towards him. The man finally kneels in front of him and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

Peter is still shaking out of the daze, when he is frozen by the eyes of this man. Blue eyes with a speck of green in them... Peter has never seen such eyes before. Gwen's eyes were beautiful... but wait, Peter thinks to himself. ‘Why am I checking out this man.’

"Lucky we ran into you, me and the boys were doing just a small night patrol. Are you hurt?" The man says.

"No... you’re Captain America!"

Peter couldn't believe it, CAPTAIN AMERICA was standing right in front of him. Not to mention he’d just saved his life. Peter starts to blush as he realizes he was just admiring how beautiful his eyes were. Luckily for Peter it was dark so Mr Rogers couldn't see.

Steve chuckles a little a bit, "That’s me, but you can call me Steve…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far thank you for taking the time for reading this story as it was reuploaded and heavily edited. Also comment and let me know if you noticed the deadpool cameo. As of 12/14/16 chapter 2 is officially finished but is being looked over and edited by my awesome beta reader, who I will reference on the next chapter if they wish too. Thank you again


	2. Way To Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking a long time for uploading this chapter but here it is. Also thank you to my beta reader, for really helping me with editing. I greatly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, also thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.

“I'm...” for once Peter is lost in words and can’t remember his own name. “I'm Peter… Uh, Parker. Peter Parker.”

 

Steve chuckles. “You sure that guy didn't hurt you? You seem shook up a bit.”

 

“Oh, yeah. I'm okay.”

 

Steve stands up and offers his hand to Peter, who gratefully nods and reaches up to him. The second Peter grabs his hand it was if the whole world just froze. The roughness of his hands, the way his fingers was entwined with Steve's felt so right to him. 

 

“Peter? Everything okay?”

 

Peter removes his hand from Steve's immediately after. “Oh, sorry yeah it's just cold.” Peter knew that didn't explain why he was just holding Steve's hand a lot longer than a normal handshake. 

 

“How about I walk you home. Just to be on the safe side?” Steve offers Peter.

 

"Oh, no that's okay! I'm S..." Peter bit his lip and inhaled sharply. "S... Sure... Um. Uh, that would be great, thank you.” Peter realizes he almost gave himself away.

 

“It's no problem at all. Besides I haven't had a peaceful walk and talk with someone in...”

 

Steve starts to remember that he hadn't been able to have a peaceful conversation with anyone since he got frozen. Since the day he became Captain America, everything has been fighting, having a meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D., fighting and having a meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D. and so on and so forth. 

 

“Uhh Steve, you okay?”

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking about my past, but never mind that. Shall we go?”

 

“Sure” 

 

“So, what were you doing walking around so late?”

 

“I was coming from my Aunt’s house. It's not too far from where I live. She just invited me over to dinner. She's just been a little worried about me.”

 

“I see. Anything I can help with?”

 

“You’re sweet… Uh... I mean thank you, but it's fine.”

 

Peter suddenly blushes at what he just said to Captain America while Steve chuckles. As they continue to walk Peter asks about Stark Tower and how it is to be part of the Avengers. Peter is surprised however, about all the meetings they have to do every single day. A meeting before a mission, a ten minute meeting before the actual mission, a meeting after the mission, and an hour and a half meeting before everyone goes to bed discussing what went right and wrong and agreeing if the situation was handled correctly or incorrectly. 

 

“Enough about me and my meetings,” Steve said. What do you do for a living?”

 

Peter needed to be careful of his answer. “Oh, I just work at a Taco Shop. It's called Maria's Taco Shop. It's nothing special, but hey! If you come by I'd give you a discount.”

 

Steve laughs at that. “Sounds like a plan. What about college. Have you thought about going to college?”

 

Peter sighed. “I’d love to, but I just don't have the money.” 

 

Steve frowned. “That's rough; I completely understand. I remember wanting to attend art school, but unfortunately things got in the way. What are you into?”

 

Peter knew what we wanted to do. He wanted to save lives, but at the same time he wanted to study science. But he knew that being Spider-man and going to college would both interfere with each other. It was either be Spider-man and save lives or go to college and stand by while others suffered. Peter just couldn't find it in him to ignore a situation when it's going south. He also knew he couldn't just say that he was Spider-man to Steve. 

 

“I really love science. Science is my passion, it's the most interesting subject to me.”

 

“Funny that you say, Tony Stark himself-”

 

“Loves science!? I know. He's brilliant.”

 

Steve laughs at how excited Peter gets when he talks about science. He sees the passion Peter has for it.

 

As Steve was going to say something to Peter he notices that Peter had stopped walking.

 

“Oh, is this your apartment?”

 

“Yeah, I really had a good time walking with you. I really do appreciate it Cap- I mean Steve. Also thank you for saving my life.”

 

“Of course, it's no problem at all.”

 

Peter has a sudden urge to hug Steve but stops himself and sticks his hand out for a handshake.

 

“Well I better get inside now.”

 

“Have a good night Peter.”

 

Peter turns around and starts walking towards his apartment but before he gets to his door he turns around. 

 

“You too.”

 

Steve gives him a smile and walks off. Peter watches him walk away until he turns the corner. Peter can't help but smile and turns around and goes inside his apartment. As he walks inside he takes off his shoes, and throws his shirt off onto the couch. He walks into his bedroom and changes into comfortable sweats. Peter finally at home, throws himself into his bed and stares into at the ceiling.

 

‘What an interesting day.’ Peter takes a deep sigh, ‘I miss you Ben, I miss you Gwen. I failed you guys… I'm sorry.’

 

Peter stares at the ceiling for a couple more minutes in silence and starts to think about what happened at Aunt May's, and thinks about Steve. 

 

‘Something about his eyes, his hands, his gentleness, his politeness. So much power, but so sweet at the same time.’

 

Peter finishes his thoughts about Steve, smiles and closes his eyes.

 

Steve's POV:

 

“Have a good night Peter.” 

 

Steve watches Peter walk towards his apartment door when Peter turns back again.

 

“You too.”

 

Steve can't help but smile at Peter's last words to him. As Steve starts walking back to Stark Tower he starts to think about his past and Peter.

 

‘It's been so long since I've peacefully walked and talked with someone. It felt so… nice. Sometimes I wish I wasn't Captain America. I wish I could settle down and be normal. I haven't dated anyone since I got frozen. But Peter was sweet, and adorable. Peter would never like someone like me though. I doubt he's into guys. Come on Steve what's going on with you, how could you feel something for a kid you barely met today.’

 

As Steve approaches the doors of Stark Tower, Tony is outside waiting. 

 

“Have a nice date with someone?”

 

“Tony I don't need this right now. I'm exhausted.”

 

“Exhausted? Or in love with Parker?”

 

Tony gives Steve a smirk while Steve frowns.

 

“What? How do you know his name. And what do you mean by in love? No, he's just a kid, I just wanted to make sure he got home safe.”

 

“He's hardly a kid, but I'll see ya inside you old icicle.”

 

“Wait, how do you know Peter?”

 

“Personal interest, why? Do you want to know if he likes you?”

 

“TONY!”

 

Tony laughs and walks inside the building while Steve takes a deep sigh and walks inside. Steve takes the elevator up to the break room to make some coffee. Bucky is on the couch watching some Russian cartoons. 

 

Steve still remembers the time when he found out Bucky was still alive. He was taken surprise. For once in a long time, Steve no longer felt alone. 

"Bucky?"

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

Steve remembers the fight that happened between them. Shocked by seeing Bucky's face again, he froze in place. As Bucky was going to shoot Steve, Sam appeared and kicked him before he could shoot. Bucky pointed his gun again at Steve, who was still frozen in shock, but before he could shoot, Natasha fired a grenade at him. Bucky vanished with the explosion.

Immediately after going back to Stark Tower, Steve pulled up the files on Bucky. He showed them to Tony, who read about the experiments Hydra did to him. The torture, the brainwashing… Everything. 

"So are these all the files about uh- what is he your old boyfriend?"

"Tony! Can you focus, please?"

"Oh I'm focused. Hey, are you hungry? I'm starving"

"Yeah- not now Tony."

Tony yawned extravagantly.

"Can you help me find him or not, Tony?"

"Sure, I've always wanted to go fossil hunting."

 

“Hey, Buck.”

 

“Hey, heard you got a new boyfriend.”

 

“WHAT! Seriously Buck? You too?”

 

“I'm just joking, relax. Sit.” 

 

As Steve gets his coffee he goes to sit next to Bucky.

 

“You know Steve… I know.”

 

“Know what?” 

 

Bucky turns the TV off and places a hand on Steve's shoulder.

 

“You don't have to hide it from me.”

 

“Buck, I don't know what y-”

 

“Steve, you don't think I know? I mean I see the way so many women look at you, and want you. And not once have you ever really payed attention to a girl who liked you. You've never dated a girl, I know about that “secret” relationship you had with that guy before the war happened and before you got frozen. It's okay Steve, I'd never treat you any different.”

 

“I… I don't know what to say.”

 

“You don't have to say anything Steve; I know you prefer the fellows. Besides the whole ‘secret’ relationship with that guy, I figured it out when I’d set you up with some doll, and you always came back home alone.”

 

“Wait, all those women who asked me out on a date then, you told them to ask me?”

 

“Yup… now that I think about it. I think I know what your type is. There was Peggy: brunette, smart, charming, independent, small but definitely not someone to mess with. I know it wasn't a serious relationship as she wished it could have been. There was that guy… what was his name anyways?”

 

“Man, it's been a long time. I think it was... Ryan?”

 

“Well, from what I remember. He was a brunet too, small as well, slim and looked somewhat muscular.”

 

“How do you know what he looked like?”

 

“I may or may not have seen you guys together.”

 

“Seriously Buck, you were spying on me?’

 

“It was more observing than spying. But what's Peter like?”

 

“Brown hair, shorter than me, smart, slim but at the same time… built like a gymnast. Damn.”

 

Steve's eyes widen and he turns to face Bucky. Bucky has a big smile on his face.

 

“What are you grinning about!?”

 

“Looks like you do have a type after all.”

 

Steve looks down and sighs in defeat. 

 

“I guess you're right. Do the others know?”

 

“I wouldn't know.”

 

“What do I do about Peter?”

 

“Oh, so you do like him?”

 

“I mean, I guess… I've never felt this feeling before. Even when I was “secretly” with Ryan.”

 

“Really wasn't much of a secret.”

 

Steve elbows him in his side.

 

“Oww, you ass. I'm joking. Anyways, if you like him talk to him, hang out with him. Don't sit here crying about it.”

 

“Well, what if-”

 

“I don't want to hear any ‘what ifs’ Steve. Whatever it is you won't know until you try.” 

 

Steve sighs and gives Bucky a big hug

 

“I'm not much of a hugger Steve.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

As Steve hugs Bucky, Natasha walks in and blinks in surprise at the sight of them hugging.

 

“Wow, what's going on here, boys?” 

 

“Steve is having a moment.”

 

“I see, well I'll let you guys be then.”

 

“Bye, Nat.” Steve says As he's still hugging Bucky.

 

“Bye, Steve.”

 

Steve finally lets go of Bucky while he turns the TV back on. 

 

“I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, Buck.”

 

“See ya Steve.” 

 

As Steve heads to his room he takes his shirt off and neatly folds it and places it back in his drawer. He grabs his comfortable sweats and puts them on and falls back on his bed. He stares at the ceiling, smiles and whispers: ‘tomorrow.’ 

 

 

The sudden knocking on Peter's door startles him to the point of him almost jumping out of his bed. He quickly gets out of bed and grabs a shirt from the ground and puts it on. His spidey senses aren't going off so everything should be okay.

 

“Coming!”

 

Once Peter gets to the door he opens it only to be frozen at the sight of who's standing right in front of him.

 

“Hey Peter, did I wake you?”

 

“He-hey, S-steve. No you didn't wake me I was already awake.”

 

“Just making sure, I don't like to wake people up.”

 

“Oh no you're fine, everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, umm…”

 

Steve starts to scratch the back of his head because he's not sure how Peter is going to respond to what he wants to ask him.

 

“I wanted to know if you want to go get some breakfast? You don't have to of course, but if you want.”

 

Peter tries to hold a big smile that's trying to form on his face because of what Steve just asked him. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds nice. I just have to get ready.”

 

“Oh okay, I'll wait out here then.”

 

“NO! I-I mean you can wait in here. It won't take me long.”

 

“Are you sure? I don't want to invade your privacy or anything like that.”

 

“It's okay, come in. I don't have much anyways.”

 

As Steve walks In he didn't think Peter was serious when he said he didn't have much. 

 

“I know it's a little messy, but you can sit here.”

 

“Thank you Peter.”

 

“Yeah of course, I'll be down the hall in my room changing. It won't take me long I promise.”

 

Peter turns around and walks to his room. As Peter walks away however, Steve's smile fades away. He starts to feel bad for Peter. He starts to observe the living room and the kitchen. A couch, no TV, an old small table, with four old chairs. Steve sighs. ‘I have to help Peter, I can't let him live this way. Maybe Tony can help.’

 

“Hey Steve, I'm ready.”

 

“Awesome, let's get going.”

 

As they both exit Peter's apartment, Peter blinks in surprise to see Steve on his motorcycle.

 

“Are we going on that?”

 

“Sure are, hop on.”

 

Peter slowly walks towards the bike while Steve laughs.

 

“Come on, you'll be okay.”

 

Peter sits down behind Steve, nervous because he doesn't know if he's supposed to hold onto Steve. 

 

“Put your arms around me. It's okay.”

 

Peter nervously puts his arms around Steve. He feels the muscles on Steve's back, and his stomach and is blown away on how comfortable he feels. ‘I don't understand. I don't understand this feeling I have for Steve. His body is hard as a rock but yet… so comfortable . I've never felt this way for a guy. I never thought I would. But Steve wouldn't like a guy, let alone someone like me.’

 

“Peter, you okay? 

 

“Yeah, I've just never been on a bike before.”

 

“You'll be okay. Hang on tight okay?”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“I know this really good waffle house. I think you'll love it there.”

 

“Okay, I trust you.”

 

“Good.”

 

As they finally leave, Steve can't help but to smile to himself as he feels Peter's surprisingly strong arms around his body. ‘Peter is wonderful, but I know it'll never happen.’

 

Once they arrive at the Waffle House, they are both able to smell the delicious smell of freshly made waffles and syrup.

 

“This smells amazing Steve! How come I've never heard of this place before?”

 

“It's a local joint.”

 

“Oh, sounds good.”

 

“Come on, I know you'll love it.”

 

When Peter and Steve start to walk in, Steve has the biggest urge to grab and hold Peter's hand. ‘No Steve. Don't grab his hand, Peter would freak, and would probably never talk to me again.’

 

“Table for two?” a waitress says 

 

“Yes please.” Steve says 

 

“Okay, right this way.”

 

When the waitress takes Steve and Peter to their tables, Steve notices that Peter is looking around with a somewhat amazed look. 

 

“This seat fine?”

 

“Perfect.” Steve says 

 

“What kind of drinks can I get you guys started with?” 

 

“Peter? What do you want to drink?”

 

“Uh-”

 

“You can get whatever you want. I'm paying for you.”

 

“Oh, Steve it's okay; you don't have to.”

 

“Don't worry about it, it's my treat.”

 

“You two are adorable.” The waitress says as she chuckles.

 

Peter and Steve blush heavily as their eyes widen in embarrassment. Peter uses the menu to cover his face so Steve wouldn't notice and Steve looks in another direction.

 

“Um… I'll- I'll just take orange juice.”

 

“I'll take a cup of coffee, please.”

 

“Okay, I'll be right out with those.”

 

When the waitress leaves both Peter and Steve sit in awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Steve and Peter still not making any eye contact. Peter looking down at his hands that are in his lap, while Steve looks out a window that's next to him.

 

Peter: ‘God I hope Steve didn't notice me blushing. I'm afraid to look at him as I might blush again and he'll notice that I… like him?’

 

Steve: ‘God I hope Peter didn't notice me blushing. Play it smooth Steve, don't make too much eye contact. You might make Peter feel uncomfortable and you'll give away that you like him.’

 

“One orange juice and one cup of coffee. Are you guys ready to order?”

 

Steve and Peter look at each other and both immediately look the other way once they make eye contact with each other.

 

“I'm ready,” Peter says. “I'll take the Chocolate Chip Waffles.”

 

“What do you want on the side eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausage, or a bowl of fruit?”

 

“I'll take hash browns, please.”

 

“Okay, and for you?”

 

“I'll take the steak and eggs, please.”

 

“And what side dish do you want for that?”

 

“I'll take the bowl of fruit.”

 

“Perfect, I'll be out in couple of minutes with your guy's plates.”

 

Once the waitress leaves, Steve decides it's time to break the silence.

 

“So Peter? How’d you like this place so far?”

 

“It's amazing. It smells so good in here. And looks really fancy.”

 

“You don't eat out much do you?”

 

“Nah not really. To be quite honest, I haven't really gone out to eat since...”

 

Peter remembers the last time he went out to a restaurant, was with Gwen. Before she died.

 

“You okay Peter?”

 

“Yeah, it's just been a long time since I've eaten at a restaurant.”

 

“What about where you work?”

 

“It's more of a fast food place more than an restaurant. It's rare when someone actually eats inside. I've been to small cafe places but never an actual restaurant.”

 

Steve's heart broke when he hears this was Peter's first time eating at an actual restaurant. But he was also happy that he was the one to to take him to his first.

 

“Well, I'm glad to be the first to share your first experience at a restaurant.”

 

“Me too Steve. I wouldn't want it any other way.”

 

“Besides fighting bad guys, what do you usually do when you’re not busy?”

 

“You mean when I'm not trying to be killed?” 

 

“Yeah.” Peter laughs.

 

“Work out, eat, sleep.” 

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yup, my body is constantly exhausted from chasing people, thinking about strategies, and so much more it tires me just thinking about it.” 

 

“Chocolate chip waffles with a side of hash browns, and steak and eggs with a side of fruit.”

 

“Thank you.” Both Peter and Steve say as she hands them their plates.

 

“Wow, this looks amazing. These waffles are so big!”

 

“Let's eat!” Steve says 

 

As Steve and Peter eat, Steve is the first one to finish. He puts his plate aside and starts to watch Peter. Steve starts to smile as admires how beautiful Peter is. His beautiful brown and messy hair which gives him character, his big hazel eyes that reflect a shade of greenish goldish in the sun, his glasses that make him look adorable and smart at the same time, his slender but muscular body, his body language, his cute gestures, his smile, his laugh. ‘I have to tell Peter how I feel. I can't hold in what I feel for him anymore. Come on Steve, you can do it. It's now or never. Even if he doesn't feel the same way. At least he'll know, just say the words.’ 

 

“Hey, uh… Peter?”

 

“Yeah?” Peter says as he looks up at Steve with his big hazel beautiful eyes.

 

“I- uh… have to tell you something.”

 

“Okay.” Peter says as he smiles waiting for Steve to answer.

 

‘Oh God, come on Steve, he's waiting. Say it already come on!’

 

“I…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was fun and stressful to make things connect and make sense. If you read the first chapter I did re-upload with much more details. I've already started on chapter 3 so I hope to see you guys there. Thank you again


	3. It's Time

“I…” Steve bit back the words he wished he could say and blurted out “I was wondering if you'd like a tour at the tower?”

 

“Oww!” Peter says suddenly as he bites his tongue. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. Sorry, bit my tongue is all.”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“The tower? As in the Avengers Tower?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I- I don't know. I mean would Mr. Stark allow it?”

 

“How about I talk to him about it? Tony would love you; I mean you both love science.”

 

“I'm not sure, if Mr. Stark is okay with it then maybe.”

 

“I'll take that.” Steve says as he smiles at Peter 

 

“Can I bring you boys anything else before I ring up the check?” the waitress says smiling at them both.

 

“Peter? You want anything else?”

 

‘Yeah I want you. Stop thinking dirty Peter!’ Peter says in his mind as he battles with himself. “I'm okay, thank you though.”

 

“I guess we're all set then.” Steve says as he smiles back to the waitress.

 

“Very well, I'll be out with the check in just a moment.”

 

“Thank you.” They both say

 

“What do think of this place?”

 

“It was great, thank you again Steve.”

 

“No problem at all Peter.”

 

“Here you go, thanks again boys.”

 

“I'm gonna go pay, I'll be back.”

 

“Okay.” Peter says as he smiles at Steve 

 

But as steve leaves, Peter's mind starts to flood with memories of Gwen and uncle ben's death. As Steve waits in line to pay, Peter starts to battle with his inner self to control himself. ‘Dammit Peter, control yourself! Come on, it's okay.’

 

“Hey Peter. You ready?”

 

“Yeah”

 

When Peter and Steve walk outside, Steve freezes as arms wrap around his body. He looks down only to see Peter hugging him with his face his in his chest.

 

“Peter, what's wrong?”

 

“Nothing, just thank you, Steve.”

 

Steve smiles to himself and wraps his arms around Peter as well. 

 

“Let's get you home.”

 

When Peter and Steve go back to Steve's bike, Peter sits behind Steve, wraps his arms around Steve's body, puts the left side of his face against Steve's back, and closes his eyes. ‘Never did I ever expect to like a guy, but Steve… Steve is something wonderful. If only I had the courage to actually accept these feelings and tell him. It's best for me to enjoy this moment, Steve would never like me in that way.’

 

When Peter wraps his arms against Steve, and puts his body against Steve's, Steve can't help but think to himself: ‘Peter is the most beautiful person I've met. His body feels so right against mine, but I doubt he’d ever like me in that way. I better enjoy this moment while it lasts.’

 

When Peter and Steve arrive to Peter's apartment, they walk inside and sit down in the living room couch.

 

“Is this couch fine for you Steve? I know it isn't big but-”

 

“This is perfect Peter.” Steve says with a smile.

 

“Thank you for taking me out to eat, I'm very grateful. It was amazing.”

 

“Anytime. You know if you ever need anything Peter, I'm here.”

 

“Thank you Steve, I think I'm okay though.”

 

“You think Peter?”

 

“I'm fine, just tired is all. You know with work and other stuff.”

 

Peter sits next to Steve, sighs and puts his head into his hands.

 

“Peter…”

 

Steve puts his hand on Peter's leg, ‘relax Peter, it's just his hand. God I so want to touch his hand, I can't though.’ “Peter” steve says, “I am not one to push, but I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone like this. Can you look at me please?” 

 

Peter pulls his face from his hands to look at Steve, Steve is taken away to see tears flowing down Peter's red eyes from crying. Peter instantly embraces Steve in a hard hug with his face buried in Steve's chest. 

 

“I'm sorry Steve, I'm sorry, I don't want anyone to see me like this, especially you. I've felt so alone until you came into my life. I constantly get nightmares of my uncle and of... Sometimes I don't know if I can go on.”

 

Peter stopped himself before he mentioned Gwen's name. He wasn't sure how Steve would react if he knew he’d had a girlfriend, but then again, as Peter thought, Steve is most likely straight and wouldn't care if he did.

 

“Peter… and of who else?” Peter let go of Steve to sit up straight and bowed his head while he sighed. “and of… my girlfriend.”

 

“You have a…” Steve's heart stopped; he knew for sure that he now had no chance at all with Peter. “...girlfriend?”

 

“No, I had. But she died. It's all my fault, I could have saved them both but I wasn't fast enough. Every day I think what life could have been if they were both still here.”

 

“Peter, I truly believe that their deaths weren't your fault. But I'm one to speak…” 

 

Peter looks at Steve immediately, not understanding by what he just said.

 

“What do you mean Steve?”

 

Steve took a while to respond, every time he thought of that memory… he felt guilty and ashamed for what happened to Bucky. And felt responsible for what became of Bucky.

 

“Back during the war, Bucky, a friend of ours named Gabe Jones, and I zip-lined onto the top of a HYDRA train carrying one of HYDRA's top scientists, Arnim Zola. We ran into trouble. A gunfight broke out. I went down. Bucky grabbed my shield. He… Saved me from enemy fire, but… A Hydra weapon blast blew him off the train. Bucky didn't have the upper body strength to hold onto the shield when he was hit with Hydra's weapons and the blast pushed him out of the blown open side of the train. I couldn’t save him.”

 

“But Steve, Bucky is still alive.”

 

“I know, but if I had been able to save him, he would have never become what they call him: The Winter Soldier. I take full responsibility for what he is, I was too slow… and in result. He became more of a weapon than my friend.”

 

“Steve… I'm sorry. I didn't know about Bucky.”

 

“I'm sorry too Peter; you're not alone.”

 

“The way you told me it wasn't my fault, it wasn't your fault either for losing Bucky. We both did the best we could to save them.”

 

Steve pulled Peter in for a big hug, and buried his face in his neck. Peter was shocked that he slowly put his arms around Steve to comfort him. He could feel Steve shake in his arms.

 

“I'm supposed to be a leader, and a leader can't show his people fear or sadness or they feel a sense of hopelessness. I can't allow others to ever see me like this.” 

 

“Steve, showing people that you're afraid, or sad can give them comfort, believe it or not, and shows just how much you care for them. If they see that you're afraid, it's not because you're afraid of what will happen to you, you're afraid of what will happen to them. If you're sad, it's not because you failed, you're sad because you failed them when you know you could have done better. But at the same time, we can't let our emotions completely control us. Showing our emotions doesn't make you look weak, it shows that you are human and that you care.” 

 

“You're something special Peter, I truly mean that.” ‘Do it Steve, or you'll never get this chance ever again.’

 

He pulled his head back to meet eye to eye with Peter.

 

“Thank y-”

 

Peter was suddenly silenced as Steve pressed his lips against his. Peter was wide eyed, and can not believe what is happening. It was if he was dreaming and was bound to wake up sooner or later. Peter eventually closed his eyes, but reopened them when his lips parted from Steve’s. Steve and Peter both stared at each other for a what felt like forever for them.

 

“I gotta go, I'm sorry, Peter”, Steve said as he jerked to his feet to head out the door. Peter got up quickly and ran to Steve, as Steve had just opened the door he was stopped when arms from behind enclosed him in a hug. 

 

“Peter, please I have to go.”

 

“No, please.”

 

“I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong of me.”

 

“No, I wanted you to kiss me Steve. I wanted to kiss you too.”

 

Steve closed the door in front of him and turned to face Peter.

 

“Y-you did?”

 

“Steve, I just have... feelings for you. Since the day you saved me in that alleyway, there was something about you that got me. And as time went on, I grew more attached to you. You're here for me and you care for me. But I've never been with another guy before… and even though I'm afraid, I'm willing to give it my all with you, Steve.”

 

“You know, honestly I thought after that kiss you would never want to see me again. I had the strongest feeling that you were… Uh you know.”

 

“Straight?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“To be honest, I guess I don't really care what I am, just as long as I have you… anyone can say they want. But you make me happy and that's all that matters to me.”

 

“You know, back at the restaurant. When I told if you wanted a tour of the tower? What I really wanted to say was that I had feelings for you too, but I just didn't know how to say it… so yeah.” Steve chuckled at the end.

 

“you're cute, Steve.” Peter says as he gives Steve a big hug. 

 

“Do I still get to go on that tour though?”

 

“Of course, once I talk to Tony about it.”

 

“So are we… a couple then?”

 

“I don't know; what does this make you think?” Steve cuffs Peter's checks with both his hands and kisses him. Peter melted into Steve's body and let Steve take control. Unfortunately, they get cut off as a phone rings. Steve pulled back from the kiss to pull his phone out of his pocket.

 

“Is that a is flip phone?” Peter says as he laughs

 

“Believe it or not, smarty pants, I find this to be more helpful and less complicated than a touch screen phone.”

 

Steve answers the phone to hear Tony on the other end.

 

“Steve, you old ice cube, where the hell are you? Did you forget about the meeting?”

 

“No I just… got distracted with something. I'm on my way.”

 

And with that Steve hung up and sighed. He really did not want to go to the meeting, but he knew he had too.

 

“It's okay Steve, you can go.” Peter said as smiled at Steve. 

 

Steve smiled back and hugged Peter again. 

 

“Thank you for today Steve. You've given me a lot today.” 

 

“Thank you too Peter.” Steve said as he kissed Peter on the forehead. 

 

Steve let go of Peter and opened the front door. Peter stood at the front door as he watched Steve get on his bike.

 

“I'll be back as soon as I can Peter, I promise.”

 

Peter smiled back at Steve and Steve finally left back to the tower. As Peter closed the door and was about to walk to his bathroom to take a shower, he heard a knock on the door.

 

‘Did Steve forget something?’ Peter thought to himself. Peter goes to open the door, when he opens it a voice says, “Hi, baby boy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This chapter went through so many rewrites and cutting and editing, but I feel it was well worth it. I'm happy with the way it turned out, and I hope you all did as well. And for SPIDEYPOOL fans, I'm pretty sure you'll know just who was at Peter's door at the end. See you all on the next chapter, and thank you all again for taking the time for reading my story :)


	4. The Speed of Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to you all that it has been a while, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it is intense

“Steve. What's the rush?” Tony calls to Steve as he sees him rushing out of the meeting room.

‘Am I really that obvious?’ Steve thinks to himself. He turns around to face Tony who seems to be annoyed. “I… uh- well I gotta get back to Peter.”

“He really has you tangled up in his webs doesn't he?”

“What is that supposed to mean Tony!”

“Nothing…”

Steve watches Tony turn around to walk away. ‘What is his deal!’

“He’ll get over it.”

Steve turns around to face Natasha. “What do you mean Nat?”

“Oh come on Steve, it's pretty obvious since you started spending time with pretty boy, Tony seems to be a bit…”

“Jealous?”

Natasha smiles at Steve, “I'm not quite sure honestly.”

“Well, I better get going.”

“Go get him tiger.”

“Not you too.”

“You're not good at hiding secrets steve.”

“Right…” Steve's cheeks flush red from embarrassment 

“Well I have work to do.”

“I'll leave you to it then, see you later nat.”

“Yes you will.”

Steve turns around to watch Natasha walk away while he thinks to himself, ‘Is Tony… jealous? He can't be, he's so stubborn. I'll talk to him after I get back from Peter's.’

As Steve approaches Peter's apartment he finds it to be suspicious. ‘Peter's lights are off? Does he usually leave his lights off? Everyone else's lights are on.’ 

Steve walks over to Peter's door, but does so on alert. He knocks on the door, silence. He rings the bell, silence. “Peter, it's Steve.” Steve says as he starts to worry. 

‘If only I had his phone number. I am at the right apartment right? Of course I am. Hmm…”

Steve turns the knob on the door only to find that it's unlocked. He swallows hard as he gets more worried. He opens the door slowly and cautiously but can not see a single thing in the place. It was pitch black, he couldn't even see his own hands waving in front of his face. He stumbles around as he tries to feel for a light switch. ‘Found it.’ Steve says he flips up the switch.

Steve's heart stops as he's now able to see the place. Papers scattered everywhere, the table flipped on its side, broken plates on the floor. Steve panics and immediately calls out for Peter.

“P-peter!” Steve then searches the apartment, as if his life depends on it while still calling out for Peter. Steve runs to what he assumes is the bedroom. 

Empty…

Steve falls to his knees in disbelief that someone would kidnap Peter. ‘Why peter, he's just a loving, and innocent person.’ “Peter…” Steve whispers, “Who did this.”

Steve gets up and rushes back out the apartment, gets back on his bike and goes back to the Avengers Tower. As he's approaching the tower, he can't seem to understand why anybody would want Peter in the first place. ‘I'm gonna find you Peter, I promise.’

Steve finally arrives at the tower and runs inside as fast he can to go tell Tony. “Clint!” Steve yells out as he's the first one to see. 

“S-steve… what is it?” Clint says as he's startled by Steve's sudden outburst.

“Where's tony.”

“He's in his office, what's wrong?”

“I gotta go.” and with that, Steve runs towards the elevator to go up to Tony's office. He finally reaches the floor in which Tony's office is located. 

“Tony!” Steve says as he enters the office 

“What is it now.”

“It's Peter, I need your help.”

“What, did he propose to you already?”

“What? No Tony! This isn't a game. Peter's missing.”

Tony's heart stopped. That was the last thing he expected to hear from Steve. “Missing…” Tony said quietly. ‘Is it possible that someone else knows of… no it can't be possible?’ “Who could know?”

“What?” Steve said curious. 

“Nothing, we need to find Peter. Jarvis!” Tony calls out as he turns around and walks towards his computer.

“Yes sir.”

“Jarvis, I need you to pull up Peter's file, File A only though.”

“Of course, right away.”

“Tony…” Steve says as he approaches him from the right. “What's going on? And don't tell me nothing. I heard you say, “who could know.” you also seem to have more than one file on Peter as you told Jarvis specifically, “File A only.” What are hiding?”

“I'm hiding nothing Steve! Those other files… are about his past. None of that information is going to helps us, now is it? File A, specifically has all his contact information, where we can trace him through his phone, where we can call him! I'm hiding nothing!”

“Why do you have files on Peter in the first place! You clearly know something that I DON'T!”

“Why do I have files on Peter!? MAYBE, it's because he has a love for science that nobody else has next to me! MAYBE, I see him as as possible successor. He's the only one I see capable of being my equal, and possibly surpassing me in all that I've done and all that I will do!”

“Gentleman.” Vision says as Steve and Tony are startled. “It seems as though you both have gotten off topic. You've both been arguing for sometime now when you could have been focusing on finding…” vision stops because he realizes he doesn't even know the name of the person they were arguing over.

“Peter.” Steve says to help vision finish off his sentence. Steve sighs heavily because he knows vision is right. All this time they've been arguing, they could have potentially found a lead already.

“Visions right, look Tony can you just please help me find Peter?”

“Well I wasn't going to let you do it alone.”

“Well then, Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark, perhaps we should get to it.”

“We?” Steve says curious 

“Of course.”

As vision finishes speaking, Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Bruce walk in.

“We overheard you guys arguing, anyways we want to help.” Natasha says as she smiles at Steve 

“Thank you guys.” 

 

 

“Mmm…” Peter's eyes start to slowly open as the blinding light hurts his eyes. He finally opens them, and tries to get up but is stopped by… “What, what's going on.” Peter says as he realizes he's restrained on some type of medical table. Peter lays his head back and closes his eyes again. “Deadpool…” Peter says tiredly and heavily.

“You say something baby boy?”

Peter opens his eyes slowly again as hears deadpool speak. He turns his head to face him. He starts to remember now, deadpool was the one who kidnapped him… but why. “Wh-what… did you do to me.” 

“hmm? Oh… nothing yet. But the things I'd love to do to you.” deadpool puts his finger on Peter's lips 

“Deadpool what are y…”

“Shhh… easy now. I won't hurt you.”

“DEADPOOL! Get your hands off of our guest.”

“Shit, next time.” 

“There won't be a next time cause your work here is finished.”

“Really? So soon? I was just starting to have fun…”

“Take your money and go.”

“Whatever.” Deadpool turns around to go grab his money and as he starts to walk away, he stops in his tracks as he hears his name being yelled out. 

“DEADPOOL! Don't leave me… you don't have to do this. PLEASE! You can change! I know you can, you can fix this, please help m-”

Peter is silenced as the man who is standing over him gags him in order to shut him up.

Deadpool looks at Peter, but doesn't know what to think. 

[Help him!]

[No! Take the money and go!]

[Come on we have to help him, if we help him maybe he'll be willing to sleep with us.]

[Hey that's a good idea. Yeah help him!]

“UH! Shut up!”

“Huh? You're still here? I told you to leave. If you even think about helping him I'll find way to kill you… permanently.”

Deadpool looks over at the man and back and Peter and stares at him for a little while longer. ‘Dammit, I can't say how I'm feeling or the reader will know. Sorry reader, maybe next time. Wait? Will I have a next time? Hey you, yeah you who's reading, if want to see me again, let the author know.’ Deadpool however, turns around and walks away while hearing Peter still trying to scream while being gagged. 

“Now that we are alone, let's get down to business Mr. Parker. Now, I'm gonna remove the gag… and if you scream, I will cut that tongue of yours off. Do I have your full cooperation Mr. Parker?”

Peter looks at the man, and nods his head. “Wonderful then.” The man then removes Peter's gag. “Who are you… and- and what do you want with me?”

“I see we are getting right down to it then. Very well. My name is of no importance, but I will say this. I work for Hydra and you, Mr. Parker, are of great interest to me.”

“Hydra? But that can't be.”

“I can assure you, that Hydra is still in full affect. And even those you know, can be secretly working for Hydra.”

“You're lying. What do you want me for anyway?”

“I believe, you are capable of helping Hydra re-emerge to be glorious once again.”

“What… you want me to join Hydra? But I'm… I'm nothing special.”

“Now Mr. Parker, you can't hide the fact that you are indeed… the Amazing Spider-Man.”

“How… no… you're wrong. No you're wrong. I'm n-”

“Now Mr. Parker, be careful of your word choice. The wrong words, might end up costing you, your life.”

“Go ahead! I'll never join! I'll never join Hydra! I'm not Spider-Man! You have the wrong person!”

“I see… so then this lady, May Parker is it? Has no connection at all to you?” The man then smiles evilly at Peter.

“NO!” Peter tries to get up off the table. But he can't because of the restraints on him, but they only anger him even more. He pulls upwards on the shackles around his wrists to break them off. They start to cut him, but that doesn't stop him. 

“I'll… I'll-”

“You'll what, kill me? We both know killing is against your rules. Isn't it?”

Peter stops trying to break free of the restraints. He starts to quietly sob in defeat. ‘What have I done, to live such a life.’ Peter starts to feel guilty as he remembers his past. Gwen, her father, uncle ben, all dead because of him. Peter can't bear the thought of being responsible for Aunt May's death. 

“Have I broken you already? A lot faster than I expected.”

Peter opens his eyes. Stares at the man who is still smiling at him. And tells him, “I've been broken for years. This pain is nothing compared to the pain that I've already been through. If this is your definition of pain, then your tactics are weak.” By this time, the man is no longer smiling at Peter. He is instead looking at Peter with a straight face. 

The man then moves his face closer to Peter's and tells him, “Then let the games begin Mr. Parker.” Two men then emerge from from a right side door and stand by the feet of Peter and stare him down. 

“Sir.” They both say.

“Gag him, and blindfold him.”

The two men then split, one approaching Peter's left side and the other on his right side. Peter takes in a deep breath and looks straight up to the ceiling as he prepares to be blindfolded and gagged. Before he knows it, he's then blindfolded only being able to hear. 

“Let's see how much pain you can take then Mr. Parker…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would also love to hear your guy's thoughts on Tony and Steves relationship. Is it going to get worse, is Tony wrong for hiding the truth from Steve. And also about Deadpool! Thank you all again for the support and I hope to see you guys on the next chapter!


	5. Putting Holes in Happiness

“How, how long has it been. It feels like it's been an eternity.”

“Perhaps it has Mr. Parker. How does it feel to know that nobody is looking for you.”

“You're wrong, someone is. I know they are.”

“I assume you mean Mr. Rogers. Am I correct?”

Peter huffs at the man and turns his face the other way. Peter has lost track of time, he has no idea if it's day or night. He truly has no idea if Steve is really looking for him. All he can do is hope.

“You two have become rather close, a little more than just friends.”

“You know nothing.”

“I assure you, we know all. We see and hear everything.”

“Why do you need me… I don't understand.”

“I'm surprised that you have yet to figure it out. Isn't it obvious, Mr. Parker. The people love Spiderman. If Spiderman were to support Hydra and show the people that Hydra is nothing to fear. The people would then follow Hydra as well. They would support Hydra, companies all over the world would start supporting Hydra. We are more than just weapons, we plan to be a worldwide corporation that not only deals with weapons, but with medical equipment, entertainment, even irrelevant and pathetic small things such as clothing, and much more. And given a couple years, with the world's trust, we will finally destroy SHIELD, wipe out all governments and world leaders. There will be no such thing as countries or states. We will all be one, as Hydra. And at last, the flags of Hydra will reign all over the world.”

“You're insane, I'll never help Hydra. The people would never fall for it. What makes you think the Avengers would sit down and let Hydra re-emerge.”

“You are a slave to them. Why be a slave, when you can help conquer the world Peter. You have so much potential. I see it, the Avengers see it. It's why I tried my best to get to you before the Avengers did. Once I saw you and Mr. Rogers, I knew that I was running out of time. You can be the face of Hydra Peter, you can help us conquer the world for the better. These people, will only lead themselves to their own extinction and us with them If we don't do anything about it.”

“I would rather die than to help you!”

“Shame, you're a slave to a world that will only use you, and it seems like you will continue to be one. Gentlemen, time for another session.”

 

“Tony… what else can we do. Please, we can't give up yet.”

“I'm not giving up Steve!” Tony sighs in defeat… it's been a month almost two since Peter has disappeared. He's tried tracking him through Peter's cell phone, but it must have been destroyed. Tony checked his surveillance cameras around Peter's apartment, but someone must have known about them because the footage between Steve leaving and Steve coming back from Peter's apartment was cut out. Someone, either hacked into his computer and cut that footage out… but Jarvis would have been alerted. Unless someone hacked Jarvis so he wouldn't be alerted… but Jarvis has many defenses and can't be hacked so easily. Or… “someone broke in and cut the footage.” 

“What? What footage Tony?”

“The footage between you leaving Peter's apartment and coming back. Come here so I can show you.” Tony rewinds the footage so Steve can see.

“Look here, this is when you leave and then the very next second, you come back. It makes no sense because by that time Peter is already gone… Jarvis, who was in this room when Peter was kidnapped.”

“Nobody sir, even if an unknown person got in I would have notified you immediately. Unless of course I was shut down without me knowing about it and turned back on once they finished erasing that footage.”

“But who… Jarvis, I need a list of all employees here in this building.”

“Of course sir.”

Steve sits down in defeat. Not knowing why or who would do such a thing to Peter. Since Steve met Peter, Steve has seen Peter as the most wonderful person ever. As Steve is lost in his thoughts, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Don't worry Steve, we will find him. I know we will. Peter is a fighter.”

“Thanks Tony, I just hope he knows that I- or well we are looking for him.”

“Of course Peter knows you are looking for him, I have no doubt about it.”

As Steve was going to reply to Tony, he was cut off by Natasha.

“Guys! Someone knows where Peter is at.”

Steve jumps out of his chair immediately, “Where is he! Who knows!”

“He hasn't told us exactly where, we arrested him and have him in one of our cells. You won't believe who it is either…”

“What who?”

“It's best if you guys come and see.”

Steve, Tony, and Natasha all run out of the room and go to the cell in which the prisoner is held in.

When Steve and Tony get to the cell they get surprised to see someone they never would have expected to see. 

“Deadpool?” Steve and Tony say at the same time. 

“Oh hey guys! Wow its actually you guys! Im such a big fan by the way. Especially you Cap, with your muscles and… everything, can I touch them!?”

“Uh… wait what? Natasha what does deadpool have to do with Peter?” Steve says in a furious tone. Steve is on the verge of breaking and can not deal with the fact that Peter is gone. He is ready to break all rules in order to save Peter.

“Oh yeah peter, that's right. I forgot about that, I was starting to think that this was one of your guy's sexual fantasies where you have someone locked up and then you force them to take off-”

“Will you shut up!” Steve says already furious and ready to kill deadpool, even though he really can't.

“Listen to me deadpool! I need you to tell me where Peter is at. Please… I can't stand the fact of him being hurt, or worse.”

“hmm... what's in it for me?” 

“That's it!” Steve breaks the cell bars and grabs deadpool and pins him to the wall.

“Steve!” Natasha and Tony say. They rush to Steve and grab him but he pushes them away.

“Listen to me deadpool! You are going to tell me where Peter is at. Right now! Or i'll find a way to keep you dead.”

“Geez, if you would have let me touch your muscles earlier I would have told you. But! I will tell you. Only because our pelvises are smashed together right now, which is pretty hot.”

“Steves grip on deadpool gets tighter as he grows impatient and annoyed by his sexual comment.  
“God you're so strong… I dreamt about this once.”

Steve pulls deadpool against him and slams him back against the wall. He picks him back up and throws him to the other side of the wall. 

“Steve stop!” Tony and Natasha run to steve and grab him.

“Hey big guy relax! Okay? Sit down for a bit.” Natasha says

Steve turns around and walks out of the cell to go get some fresh air. He hasn't felt this way since… since he lost bucky during the war. When Steve walks way and is out of sight Natasha goes and pins deadpool against the wall with Tony behind her. 

“No more games deadpool! Tell us where he is.”

“Alright fine…”

 

A couple minutes pass and Steve comes back inside to see if Natasha and Tony have made any progress. When he returns to the cell in which deadpool was in, it was empty. Of course he did break the bars off so deadpool was most likely placed in another cell. Steve checks the rest of the cells and finds deadpool laying down in one of the cells. 

“Hey Cap! Good to see you again.” deadpool says as he sees Steve standing in front of his cell

“Where is Peter.” Steve says sounding desperate.

“Were still on that subject? Look I already told tin man and latex girl the details of Peter's whereabouts.”

“Did you kidnap Peter?”

“Well it depends, are you going to get all angry again and pin me against a wall like one of those crazy sex movies if I say I yes?”

Steve slams his fist against one of the bars of the cell as he is trying to stay calm. “Deadpool…”

“Okay, fine I did kidnap him, but not for free. I never work for free. It was nothing personal honestly. He seemed like a great kid and definitely cute too.”

“Why did you come here. If you kidnapped him? Why would you tell us?”

“Well to be honest, aside from the fact that he was just incredibly cute, I… I felt bad. As I collected my money that I was told I would receive for kidnapping him, he cried for my help. He told me I can change, for the better. Nobody has ever told me that, it's always been the other way around. So I guess that's why I’m here.”

“You can change deadpool, I’m sorry that I threw you. I should have never let my anger get the best of me. Thank you for coming here and telling us where he's at.”

“Anything for those muscles.”

Steve walks away and goes to Tony's office where he assumes he is at. When he opens the doors to Tony's office, he is surprised to see everyone there. When they all see Steve walk in they stop talking. 

“We are ready to go when you are Cap.” Tony says to break the silence. 

“Everyone suit up.”

As the Avengers get suited up, Tony pulls Steve to the side to talk to him. 

“Tony, are you okay”

“Me? Yeah always. Anyways, I wanted to say that… uh.”

“What is it Tony? You can tell me.”

“I promise we’ll get you back Peter.”

As Tony finishes his sentence he walks away from Steve. Steve knows that Tony is not very good when it comes to emotional support, but he knows that Tony really cares.

The Avengers finally reach the destination in which deadpool said Peter was at. Everyone gets into their positions with Steve being the leading one to rush into the building. Steve takes a deep breathe in hoping that Peter is still alive and in one piece. 

“Everyone in their positions?” Steve says as he awaits everyones replays 

“Affirmative.” They all say

“Alright, when I break down these doors that'll be your cue.”

Stands back in ready position, he grabs his shield from his back and throws at the two front doors so that they break down. He runs grabbing his shield as it ricochets back at him and runs in immediately into the building with the Avengers coming in from all directions. 

“Clear, clear, clear, clear” is all Steve hears as everyone checks the building. 

Steves heart races in disbelief and angry to find that the building is completely empty. 

“Deadpool! He lied!” Steve says angrily

“Steve.” Falcon says, “I don't think Deadpool was lying.”

“What?”

“Come check this out.”

When Steve walks over to where Falcon is, he sees him staring at a wall. When he gets to Falcon to see what he is looking at, he sees a picture of what appears to be a person shackled down to a lab table.

“Guys, I think you should all see this.” Falcon says in quiet tone.

Steve grabs the photograph that is pinned to the wall and looks at it closer. “Peter…” Steve says in a whisper. 

“No… It… can't be.” Steve looks up to see the words spray painted above them which read: “Always two steps ahead.”

Steves shoulders start to get heavy as he feels the hands of his fellow friends, no, of his family being placed on him to comfort him.

Natasha walks in front of Steve to take the picture away from him, so he will not have to look at anymore. She places her hands on his cheeks and lifts his face up to face her, only to see tears streaming down his face.

“Look at me Steve. I promise we will find him. We will not give up. Okay? Peter is strong, and we will find him. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for always taking forever to upload, but life always gets in the way. Also, Im thinking about making a Tumblr if you all are interested where I can post a preview of what is to come, you guys can ask me questions and suggestions. It will be a great way for us to communicate and voice your concerns if you guys have any. Let me know, and I will be checking the comments soon! Love you all.


	6. Our Most Desperate Hour

It has been a day since they stormed the building with the hopes of finding peter. Unfortunately, HYDRA already knew of their plan and moved out of the location before The Avengers arrived. Since that night, steve has yet to say a word. Still the rest of the team has been working hard to find new leads on where peter could possibly be. Their only chance now to find peter is to have deadpool help them. Although deadpool is a mercenary, he may have intel on other possible HYDRA locations. 

 

“Tony?” Natasha says worried. Although Natasha has a hard time showing emotion and seems really tuff, she has a big heart. Just like Tony, she has a hard time being there emotionally for others. “Everything okay? You haven't really said a word since we've come back. What are you thinking?” 

 

Tony sits there in silence still trying to think of what to do. He has a couple solutions but only one seems to be the best choice. “Deadpool.” Tony dislikes deadpool with a passion, however he might be their only lead in finding peter. 

 

The rest of the team turns around and stares at Tony shocked of the name he just spoke. All of the Avengers pretty much have the same thoughts and feelings towards deadpool and that's that he is, “immature, selfish, only thinks about himself, gross, untrustworthy, and doesn't know when to be quiet.” 

 

Tony stares at them all annoyed because he too does not like this choice but they are desperate to find peter and get any intel about other possible HYDRA locations. Tony has no idea why he is trying so hard to find peter. He debates over himself if it is because he wants Steve to be happy, or because he truly cares for Peter. He keeps telling himself it is for Steve, but the other half is saying you really care for this kid, stop being a hard ass and admit it.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, do any of you guys have a better idea on finding Peter? No? Oh well then deadpool is our only option right now on finding Peter…” everyone stares at each other not knowing what to say. “Listen, I don’t like this option to have deadpool helping us out just as much as you guys. Unfortunately, he’s all we got right now.”

 

“We believe in your judgement Tony.” Vision replies to break the silence. Vision himself has also been debating on why Tony has been so desperate to find Peter. He has never, correction- nobody has ever seen Tony nor Steve this way before. If Vision is wondering what the deal is with this Peter Parker kid, then everyone else must be wondering the same thing. 

 

“Okay Tony, spit it out. What’s with this kid? We have been trying for what seems like eternity now to find this kid. Why does HYDRA have him and what's so special about him?  Clint says clearly frustrated.

 

Tony looks at Clint and then at everyone else guessing that they all have the same question. “It’s not my place to say anything about Peter. I will say that this kid could be a great ally in the future. He could be my successor in all places on where I fail. This kid is special, and we need him. Most of all, Steve does right now. 

 

“Sounds like a big deal especially coming from you Tony. That's all we needed to know.” Natasha says. “So who wants to bring up loud mouth?”

 

//                                                

* * *

 

  
  


“Oh hey! Are you here to tie me up and take me into your guys’ secret lair?”

 

**{They totally want to take us their secret lair and  “question” us}**

_ {Well how could they not want too? This is going to be great a time. I Hope that Winter Soldier uses that metal arm on us!} _

 

“That would be pretty hot.” Deadpool says to his boxes

 

“Who are you talking to?” Natasha says. ‘Wow I can’t believe we are actually going to work this psychotic loudmouth.’

 

“Hmmm? Oh just my friends. So… am I getting set free because I’m pretty hungry. You guys have any food? Maybe chimichangas? 

 

Natasha rolls her eyes annoyed. “Listen here loudmouth, we’re not setting you free. You’re gonna help us find that kid you kidnapped for HYDRA and help us bring him back. Understood?”

 

“Wait, you guys still haven't found him? I thought I told you guys his location? Besides, what do I get out of helping you guys? You guys don't even like me.”

 

**{Oh maybe they’d pay us with pleasures if you know what I mean. Maybe that soldier could help us out with that}**

_ {That would totally be the dream right there! Maybe even the Captain would be willing to pleasure us} _

 

“Oh Cap.” Deadpool moans out loud.

 

“Wh-what?” Natasha says grossed out by deadpool

 

“Oh, you’re still here? Anyways, what do I get out of helping you guys?”

 

“Definitely not whatever your psychotic head is thinking. Umm- anyways, freedom is what you’ll get if you help us bring him back safe.”

 

“Hmmm… well I guess that’ll do.”

 

Natasha unlocks the gate holding deadpool in and motions her arms for him to walk out. “Listen here, follow me, don’t look at anything, don’t touch anything, and don’t speak to anyone? Got it?”

 

“Yeah yeah, let's go already.”

 

Natasha opens the office door where the rest of the team is working and everyone stares as deadpool walks in. “Alrighty, let’s see if loudmouth has any intel for us.”

 

“Deadpool” Tony says, “That location you gave us to Peter was abandoned when we got there. How did they know we were going to rescue Peter?”

 

“You guys are very predictable, even I knew you guys were going to try and find him eventually after they told me he knew the Captain.”

 

“So where is he now.” Tony says annoyed. 

 

“Well, they have several locations. I know where most are, but I’m pretty sure they have more bases than I’ve seen.” 

 

“So you’ve been to these locations and know exactly where they are at?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“What exactly do they use those bases for exactly?”

 

“A number of things, weapons, propaganda preparations, brainwashing programs and equipment, merchandise, oh and also experimentations. They are trying to create their own super army.”

 

“And is Peter apart one of these experiments.”

 

“Not really, look I was promised freedom if I help you guys out, so I’m holding you guys to that.”

 

“You’ll get freedom. Just help us. Tell us what you know and tell us the locations of the bases you know of.”

 

**{I think they’re lying. I don’t trust them}**

_ {Yeah, I’d be careful. I’m not so sure I’d trust any of these people here} _

 

“Guys shut up.” Deadpool says to his boxes.

 

“What?” Tony says angrly.

 

“Not you. Look all I know is that they are trying to make Peter the face of HYDRA. They plan to gain the worlds trust and in the end pretty much take over the world. And if Peter doesn’t comply…”

 

//

* * *

 

  
  


“Steve!” Natasha shouts out as she enters his room. Natasha has always had such a caring for Steve and has at one point even liked him. But she quickly figured out that perhaps Steve was not into women all so much. So she had no other option but to brush those feelings aside as nothing would ever happen between them. When she enters his room, she is taken back by the mess in the room, she calls out to steve again realizing his absence and walks around the room and looks at everything that seems to have been thrown around. Her heart shatters as she has never seen this side of steve before. Honestly, it frightens her. 

Natasha runs back to the office where the rest of the team is at and tells them that steve is gone. “Tony, steve is gone. His room, I’ve never seen this side of steve before and I have a feeling he’s gone to find peter on his own.”

 

Tony nods his head and sighs heavily as his worry for steve has grown immensely now. 

 

“Jarvis.” Tony says

 

“Yes Mr.Stark?”

 

“I need you to bring up the footage of last night and this morning of the hall in which steves room is and also of the main entrance of the building.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“Scan through those footages and find steve.”

 

“Found him, this morning at exactly 6:50 he exits his room and leaves the building.”

 

“Thank you Jarvis, I’ll get it from here.”

 

Everyone gathers around the screen to view the footage and talk amongst themselves in disbelief and worry. As bucky is viewing the footage of steve leaving he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks back slowly to see the hand of deadpool on his shoulder. 

 

“Get your hand off me.” Bucky says annoyed.

 

“Alright big guy, relax I was just trying to see the tapes.” Deadpool says as he backs away slowly. 

 

**{We touched him! Did you feel how hard his body is!}**

_ {If it were possible for me to faint I would have by now!} _

 

“So what now. We have to look for steve and peter now?” Clint says

 

“No.” Tony says. “Steve can take care of himself. Right now our focus is peter. He’s out looking for peter right now I assume. So we have to hurry and find peter in hope of meeting steve their. Deadpool, those locations now.”

 

“Got you tin man.”

 

//

* * *

 

 

“Everyone in their positions?” Tony says in his com.

 

“Ready.” The rest of the team says.

 

“Deadpool, you're with me.” Tony says. “You sure this one of HYDRAS locations?”

 

“Yup, without a doubt.”

 

“Alright, when I go in you follow behind me and the rest of the team will follow us. Understood?”

 

“Yeah yeah I got it, let's make it quick I’m hungry already.”

 

Tony shoots one of his missiles into the door and flies in the building ready to shoot anyone who shoots in his direction. Deadpool follows behind him with both swords in his hands with the rest of the team following behind him. They all look around as the smoke from the blast clears up only to be surprised. Everyone in the building has been severely beaten and hurt, not by the blast but by… someone else.

 

Tony comes down from the air and walks around looking at all the people who are lying down and beaten. Only one person could have done this, tony says to himself. As he as rest of the Avengers walk around, tony spots a man who is awake trying to move but can not as his leg seems to be broken. 

 

“Got one.” Tony says to the rest of the team. The Avengers rush to tony to view the man struggling to get up. Tony puts his foot on top of him and looks down at him. “Clint, bucky, go search the rest of the building and look for others who are conscious. Sam, vision, look around for possible projects that HYDRA has been working on and see if you guys can find anything on peter through their computers.”

 

“On it.”

 

Tony looks down at the guy who is still struggling to get up and move tony's foot. “Start talking, what happened here and who did this?”

“YOU KNOW WHO DID THIS!” The man screams out in pain and anger

 

“Maybe I do, but I want to hear it from you.” Tony moves his foot to the guys broken leg and presses down on it. The man screams out in pain to stop, tony continues to press down on it till the man tells him what he wants to hear.

 

“Tell me, and I’ll stop.”

 

“IT WAS THE CAPTAIN!” the man shouts at tony in pain. 

 

Tony removes his foot and picks the man up and sits him down on a nearby chair. “What was he doing, what did he want.”

 

“He… he was looking for some boy. I didn't know who he was talking about honesty. We all have different occupations here and kidnapping is definitely not what we do here in this base at least.”

 

“Then what do you guys do here, surely it's nothing good.” Natasha says to the man. 

 

“We…” the man grounts out in pain as he holds his leg. “We just assemble weapons here and ship them out. We know nothing of kidnapping.”

 

“Tell me where the other HYDRA bases are and you’ll go free.”

 

“I…I c-can't, they kill me. You have to understand.”

 

“Tell him where the bases are at.” Deadpool says as he puts his sword underneath the man's throat. 

 

“Okay, okay… I’ll tell you. But you promised I’ll go free if I tell you.”

 

“You will.” Tony says

 

“Okay, give me a paper and pen and I’ll write them down for you. Every single one that I know.”

 

The man then writes down the locations that he knows and hands the paper to tony. “This is all of them?”

 

“Yes, those are all the ones I know of okay, am I free to go now?”

Tony looks down at the paper and nods, “You are. Deadpool, grab him and lets go.”

 

“YOU PROMISED I’D GO FREE IF I TOLD YOU THE LOCATIONS!” The man shouts at tony as deadpool ties him up and throws him over his shoulder. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, you must have not understood when I said you’d be free. Let me rephrase that for you. You are free, you’re free from HYDRA now is what I meant. But you’ll be imprisoned and questioned until you’re put on trial. Get him out of my sight deadpool.”

 

“NOOOOOO…” the mans shouts as deadpool takes him away. Tony walks over to vision and sam to see if they have gotten any intel. 

 

“What do we got here boys?”

 

“Just a bunch of records of shipments of weapons that have been shipped or were going to be shipped out.” Sam says to tony. 

 

“Good, we can use that to our advantage. Make sure to transfer those files to a hard drive. Vision? You have anything?”

 

“Yes sir, just found some footage. There's footage of steve attacking the base and then leaving after.”

 

“Okay, transfer all the footage you can get as well to a hard drive and destroy these computers and all cameras to erase any evidence of us and steve being here.”

 

“Right away.”

 

Bucky and sam then show up to tell tony that everyone is badly hurt and could not find another who is conscious. 

 

“Let's get out of here and head back to the tower. We have some stuff to look over as well as new HYDRA bases.”

 

Everyone leaves the building and goes back to the tower to question the man and to look over the footage, weapon shipments, and the new locations of HYDRA bases. As every avenger is working and going over something different to find a new lead on peter the door to office is kicked open. Everyone turns around quickly to see who it was only to be in disbelief. Their standing at the door, was steve. Holding a person in his arms. They all stand still, still in shock as steve walks in just a tiny bit before he falls to his knees.

 

The rest of the team rushes over steve to grab him before he falls over. 

 

“Steve!” they all say… “P-peter… medic… attention…” steve says as he loses consciousness.

 

“STEVE!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I promise that the fluff will be coming up very soon. Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you all on the next chapter! Comments and kudos are all very greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far thank you. I've been meaning to right a story like this for a long time. Iam Spideypool all the way, and there are many fanfictions on them already and I've recently fell in love with spidey and the captain being together. Also if you didn't notice there was a Deadpool Cameo in their story somewhere. Comment and let me know if you spotted him.


End file.
